


Rare Pair Drabble Collection

by shackles_of_the_madness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AUs, Anal Sex, D/s Relationships, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Edging, F/M, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Gloryhole, Kink Discovery, M/M, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nerdy Sex, Night Clubs, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Power Bottom, Rare Pairings, Requests, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Tall Yurio, Threesomes, Wrestling, catholic!JJ, doesn't count JJ, primal play, social media whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackles_of_the_madness/pseuds/shackles_of_the_madness
Summary: These are all drabble requests that were sent to me for rare pairs. If you have any requests, leave them in the comments, I will do my best. XDEach chapter is labeled with the pairing and any special requests.





	1. JJ/Yuri - foot fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Vixen. I've been writing rare pair drabbles for the chat. I hope you enjoy these! They go from random flirting to hardcore sex. They're all over the place. lol

   "You have nice feet.“

   The locker room was mostly empty at this point after competition. Yuri preferred it that way. Why JJ had made a point to stay behind baffled Yuri. That confusion was not helped by JJ’s statement.

   "Why the fuck are you looking at my feet?”

   They both looked down and noted the reddened skin and rough callouses of Yuri’s feet. That was a normal sight among skaters, but that didn’t mean they were pretty. The marks stood out out on Yuri’s pale skin. His toes were short, the nails cut as close as possible, and they were still sweaty from the recent competition. Yuri looked back up, but JJ’s sight was fixed to Yuri’s feet.

   “Are you a closet pervert?”

  “It’s just feet.” JJ sounded confident in that assessment, like he repeated it to himself so many times, he believed it.

   “Yeah, well, these feet are gonna stomp all over you in the Free Skate tomorrow.”

   Despite the heat in Yuri’s voice, JJ didn’t respond. Well, he didn’t respond with words, but the bulge in his pants sure had things to communicate.

   “Oh my  _god_ ,” Yuri gasped. “You are a freak!”

  Yuri laughed and expected the comment to break JJ’s transfixed stare, but it didn’t. It just brought an aroused flush to JJ’s face. Did the man get off on insults? He sure never ran from Yuri’s in the past and seemed to goad Yuri constantly for more. Perhaps there’d been a reason behind that after all.

   Yuri smirked. “You look like a man who wants your filthy little cock between my sweaty arches.” Yuri was a go-big-or-go-home kind of person. If he was going to test his theory, he was going to go all out to do so.

   JJ took a shuddering breath. “You never did know when to be polite to your elders.”

   “You got a problem with that?”

   Finally, JJ looked up into Yuri’s eyes, a faint shadow of his usual cocky grin tilted one side of his lips. “I’ve never had a problem with that.”

   Yuri leaned back on the bench he sat on and crossed one leg over the other, his bare foot now dangling in the air. “You wanna beg me for it? Or are you gonna just rut up against me like an animal?”

   JJ swallowed hard and shuffled forward before stopping short. “You’ll just kick me in the balls.”

   “You willing to risk it? How desperate are you?”

   “For you?” JJ’s eyes slid back down to Yuri’s feet. “Fairly…”


	2. Yuuri/Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to do a full fic on this, but I'm unsure what I'd do with it. It's an interesting concept tho. I like it.

  “You’re frowning…” Yuuri squeezed out from a tight throat as he clutched the stem of his champagne a little too tight.

   Otabek frowned harder and said politely, “That is not my intention.”

   "U-um… H-how… did you… hear about…“

   "You and Victor opening your marriage?”

   Yuuri nodded dumbly in response. They had been very hush-hush about it as they didn’t want to alert the media. Of course, Victor and Yuuri were not the most discrete of drunks. If Otabek knew, who else did?

   “Don’t worry. I’m the only one that was informed about it and for good reason.”

   “Good reason…” Yuuri echoed breathlessly.

   “Yes. That person has apparently been aware of my infatuation for years now.”

   “Infatuation…”

   Otabek seemed to frown harder. “Yes. That is why I confessed just now.” His eyes dropped to Yuuri’s drink. “How much have you had tonight? I wanted to make sure you were sober. I do not want to pressure you into anything.”

   That was… oddly sweet. Still, Yuuri’s mind was a mess. He hadn’t expected something like this to happen so soon after the decision was made. “Just to clarify… Victor and I are not having marital problems. Opening… It isn’t about that.”

   “I know.” Otabek looked so solemn about it. “You two are very good together. It is why I have kept my distance.”

   “Why not Victor?” The words blurted out of Yuuri’s mouth before he could help it. It had been the biggest part of the negotiation when discussing the possibility of opening their marriage. Everyone would go after Victor, and if everyone went after Victor and Yuuri was left alone and with nothing to do and nobody to care for him… Yet, three days into the official decision and Victor hadn’t been contacted, but Yuuri was being confessed to. What had happened?

  “I am not enamored of Victor,” Otabek said simply.

   “Why me?”   

Otabeks fingers lifted seemingly of their own accord and hovered over Yuuri’s cheek. They were close - so close - but they didn’t touch. Despite that, heat surged through Yuuri as if he’d been burned. Why was he so affected?

   “You are kind, strong, and full of passion.” Otabek’s eyes were intense, as if trying to force Yuuri to see the truth in the statement.

   Yuuri looked away. “Then it sounds like you don’t know me well at all.”

   “Or I know you better than you wish to know yourself.” Yuuri stopped breathing as Otabek leaned in, hovering close to Yuuri in an intimate way that he found himself strongly reacting to. “You always get back up, no matter what. I admire that, and I also want to be there to help when you trip and stumble. I want to be there to witness the passion in your eyes from up close. I want you to show your kindness to me personally.”

   Helplessly, Yuuri’s eyes flicked up and was instantly transfixed by the emotion in Otabek’s eyes. It seemed all of what Otabek felt was trapped in his eyes instead of in the rest of his body. Otabek was so very controlled, but underneath that was a fire Yuuri felt himself drawn to.

   Yuuri sucked a breath into his now oxygen deprived lungs. “Oh… Then… We should talk to Victor…”

   A genuine smile pulled at Otabek’s mouth. “I would very much like that.”


	3. Chris/Emil - geeky Emil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested Emil being a total and utter geek in bed. Enjoy!

   “Are you sure you want to do this?” Emil’s previously excited face dropped into a look of extreme anxiety as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

   “I am not at all backing out,” Chris reassured as he made himself comfortable on the bed. 

   “Yeah, I mean, I know, but, it’s just… Look, I know this is weird.” 

   Chris grinned as he sprawled on his back, cranking up the sex appeal. “Emil, listen, this isn’t even scratching the surface of weird. I have done things you haven’t even dreamed of.” 

   Emil looked uncertain of that but didn’t argue. Instead, he finished the adjustments to his outfit and climbed up onto the bed to straddle Chris. The blonde man grinned as he watched the fabric of Emil’s year old skating outfit stretch to reveal the augmentations. 

   “Did you cut the crotch out yourself?” Chris raised a teasing eyebrow. 

   “I know my way around costume design well enough.” 

   “I can see that.” Chris dropped his eyes to admire his own crotchless outfit.

   Emil studiously rolled the condom onto Chris and lubed the man up. Emil himself was already prepared. Taking a deep breath to leaned over to the nightstand and hit the music. Electronic techno beats filled the small room, setting the mood. Next, Emil hit the lights, which allowed the strips on their costumes to glow, creating odd shadows in the semi-dark of the room. 

   Chris cleared his throat, pulled on the helmet, wiggled his shoulders, and then happily dropped into character. He gasped dramatically and began to struggle. Emil immediately grabbed Christophe’s wrists and pushed them into the bed, his hips pressing down into Chris’s to limit movement. 

   “Tron,” Emil purred in a voice he tried to pitch a little deeper than his normal tones. “It is time I show you what you were really made for.” 

   Chris shook his head side to side and “fought” against his confinement. The rule was that Tron couldn’t speak, which was a fun twist. He’d never seen the movie, but that was hardly a deterrent to him. He liked trying new things. 

   Emil tied Chris’s wrists to the bedpost with pre-prepared strips of cloth. Then he ran his hands reverently down Chris’s suit before pressing firmly on Chris’s wiggling hips. “Don’t worry, Tron. I know what you’ve learned, but human sexuality is not to be feared. I’ll make sure you enjoy this.”

   Wiggling himself into position, Emil sank down slowly onto Chris’s cock with a drawn out moan of pleasure. Chris couldn’t help a cocky grin within the hidden confines of his helmet. He threw his head about in a bit of overacting, to make sure his “struggle against the pleasure” really came through. Pleasing his partners was very important to Chris. 

   The music surrounding them built up a steady base rhythm and Emil started moving in time to it. His head was thrown back and his arms were braced on Chris’s chest. “Yes. Yes, that’s it. Feel what I feel, Tron.” 

   They both let out a pleased moan as Emil swirled his hips just so. Chris felt bad for Emil, who had never had good experiences with opening up about his role playing kink. Those people didn’t know what they were missing. Emil was a  _wonderful_  lay.


	4. JJ/Chris - gloryhole - “doesn’t count” Catholic JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually fun to write. I enjoyed it. hehe Everyone is obsessed with "doesn't count" JJ ever since the guidebook came out. lol

   Chris has taught JJ a lot of things. Things that would be very useful for a virgin on his wedding night. Thankfully, Chris made sure to tell JJ all the ways he could get experience without actually committing a sin. For a horny, pent up, nineteen year old, this was very valuable information.

   Of course, at the moment, their current locale made JJ question just how far was too far. He stood in a cramped room with Chris pressed close behind him. In front of them was a wall covered in graffiti and things JJ didn’t want to think about. At hip height… was a hole.

   “But won’t a mouth be on me?” JJ eyed the hole with distrust.

   “So?” Chris shrugged and ran his hands along JJ’s torso. Chris’s hands always felt like they were worshiping JJ’s body. That seemed appropriate, so JJ never paid it any mind. Lately, though, it caused his body to react in unexpected ways…

   “I’m pretty sure mouths count as sex.”

   “It’s just a hole. A hole with something wet and warm on the other side. You can’t see them. There’s no eye contact and nobody is speaking to you. No intimacy whatsoever.”

   JJ’s eyes flicked around the small booth-like room they were in. It felt like a confessional and that should have left him feeling nothing but uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he found himself straining against his pants at the thrill of the thought.

   Chris must have noticed, for his hands trailed lower, grazing along the buttons and zippers, teasing JJ with escape from the tight fabric. Jolts of heat rippled through him at the touch and he took a deep and steadying breath. Chris pressed their bodies together, his lips pressed close to JJ’s ear.

   “It’s just hormones. You’ll feel better once you find a little relief,” Chris purred.

   JJ’s muscles loosened and he found himself leaning back into the muscular form behind him. Chris always had a soothing effect on JJ, moreso than anyone else in JJ’s life. Something about Chris was just… relaxing.

   “Do you want me to do it?” Chris asked, his fingers dragging over the button on JJ’s fly. “You could swear you never once did this of your own free will.”

   JJ made an agreeable noise, so Chris set to work, fingers deftly flicking open the garment and pulling out JJ’s still hardening length. Chris gave it a few good pumps, his hands skilled and familiar. JJ closed his eyes and leaned back against Chris’s shoulder.

   “Good, good. Just follow me lead.” Chris whispered and pressed his hips against JJ’s, pushing the younger man forward.

   JJ’s hips eventually met hard wood, but his dick never did. Chris had easily moved it into position without JJ even having to consider it. Chris was a considerate friend.

   “I wanted you to have a good time,” Chris purred. “So I called in a friend. Don’t worry. They are very good at what they do.”

   JJ appreciated Chris’s lack of gendered words. JJ didn’t want to know, didn’t want any idea of who was on the other side. A moment later something warm, wet, and talented wrapped around the head of his cock. He hissed a breath in through his teeth. It felt exquisite and Chris’s proud grin didn’t have to be seen for JJ to know it was there. JJ moaned at the feelings lancing through his body.

   Yes, Chris was a very good and caring friend.


	5. Nishigori Takeshi/Seung-gil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be honest, I'm surprised that I am not the first person to write this ship. lol I hope you guys enjoy.

  They had been negotiating for so long that Takeshi had no idea how any of this had started. One day he was running an ice rink, the next he was in a hotel room with his wife and a famous figure skater.

   Yuuko sat in a corner in a chair, happy as can be, as she watched Takeshi and Seung-gil face off. This wasn’t their first time, but it was an important time. They were going a lot further than they had before, removing the previous boundaries and leaving it all in Seung-gil’s hands. There was no doubt that Seung-gil had studied for tonight. At this point, the man knew Takashi better than he knew himself.

   “Are you certain?” Seung-gil asked for a final time.

   Takeshi swallowed hard and nodded, trying not to think about how very naked he was and how very not the other two in the room were.

   “We trust you completely, Seung-gil!” Yuuko chirped happily. “Go wild! Do whatever you want with him!” She pulled a small package of tissues from her pant pocket… just in case.

   With a serious nod, Seung-gil took a breath and turned back to level a stern look on Takeshi. “On your knees, Nishigori.”

   Takeshi dropped so fast he rattled his teeth. A simple order shouldn’t leave him as hard as it did, but… there he was. He looked up at the man above him, eagerly waiting on the next set of instructions.

    Seung-gil slowly slid his foot forward, letting it scrape along the carpet in a way that sounded overly loud in the quiet of the hotel room. “Show me how happy you are.”

    Wasting no time, Takeshi dropped forward and pressed small reverent kisses to Seung-gil’s perfectly shined shoes. Yuuko made a high pitched little noise in the corner and dabbed at her nose.

   “Would you like to please me, Nishigori?”

   Takeshi flicked his eyes up, his cheek staying pressed against Seung-gil’s shoe. “Always, Master.”

   “Good boy.”


	6. Georgi/Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to do with Georgi. Sorry! @.@

  “But you’re always Extra with Victor!” Georgi pouted.

   Chris sighed. “There’s a difference between posing by the pool and making a voodoo doll of your ex.”

   Georgi was offended. “I’m not making a voodoo doll! I just need someone to listen to me!”

   “Why? You force your thoughts on everyone as it is. Loudly. Verbosely. And with your routines.”

   “Well,  _excuse me_  for having emotions! How dare I!” Georgi made to storm off but was stopped by a firm hand on his arm. “Let me go!”

   “I’m sorry,” Chris actually sounded sincere. “I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just that you’re taking this breakup a little too far, don’t you think?”

   “Everyone tells me I should distract myself as if it’s so easy!” Georgi flopped onto the couch in a flurry of limbs. “My entire life is skating. I have no friends.”  

   “Yes, well, I’m not the kind of Extra that drinks and gossips with you as a distraction.”

   “Then why does everyone go to you?”

   Chris smirked and sat down next to Georgi in a fluid motion that exuded sex. “Because I offer a different kind of diversion.”

   Georgi’s eyebrows shot up. “How many skaters have you bedded?”

   Chris shrugged a shoulder. “Wasn’t always on a bed.”

   “And you’re okay with that?”

   “I like having fun, and we’re all friends here. Why should it bother me?”

   Georgi dropped his eyes. “I dunno… I guess I’ve just never tried anything so… casual.”

   Chris brushed his fingers along Georgi’s cheek, causing the other man to shiver in response. That was a good reaction and a pleased little smirk pulled at Chris’s lips. When Georgi looked up again, Chris leaned in close, watching the apprehension and curiosity dance across Georgi’s eyes.

   “Then would you like a sample?” Chris purred.

   For a long moment Georgi didn’t respond. Perhaps he was incapable of doing so, if the look on his face was any indication. Eventually, in lieu of a verbal affirmation, Georgi simply closed his eyes. Grinning broadly, Chris leaned in and made a mental note to add a notch to his bedpost.


	7. Guang-Hong/Leo/Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy this trio! ^.^

   The trio often went out clubbing. They danced the night away, got drunk, had a grand time, and then stumbled back to their dorms in the early hours preceding dawn. As the years passed and they all trained in various different places, it became less common. Thus, they tended to go all out when they did get together.

   One such time, as they crashed and tripped over one another into Phichit’s apartment, giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls, Phichit knew that things would end differently. They were all pent up and stressed from practice. They shouldn’t have been out like they just had been, but it was a much needed distraction from training.

   Throughout the night, Leo had been far more handsy than normal. Phichit hadn’t really minded. They had both been single for a while, having little time to find even a one night partner. If Leo was interested, Phichit was more than happy to follow the man’s lead.

   Phichit sat on the edge of his bed to fight with his shoes and tight pants. They went sailing across the room and into an unruly pile in the corner. Before he could do more than that, Leo was crawling up onto the bed as well, legs to either side of Phichit. Leo’s eyes were heavy-lidded, the pupils blown and dark with desire. Phichit didn’t hesitate. He dropped his head back in invitation that Leo immediately accepted.

   They weren’t very long into their make-out session before they were startled by a very upset whine. They looked over to see Guang-Hong pouting at them, arms crossed and shoulders hunched in annoyance. Leo looked concerned and immediately asked what was wrong.

  “You two always leave me out!” Guang-Hong complained.

   Phichit tilted his head. “You never act all that interested.”

   Guang-Hong scowled. “Just because I’m shy when I’m sober, and sleepy when I’m drunk, doesn’t mean I’m not interested.” His face was a flaming red when turned away, bottom lip stuck out petulantly.

   Leo’s drunk brain seemed to be having a hard time coming to grips with Guang-Hong’s confession. Phichit, however, was more than happy to roll with it. He reached out for the smaller man, a wide grin on his face. “C’mere.”

   Obediently, Guang-Hong moved closer to them. Leo ran calming fingers down Guang-Hong’s back as Phichit pulled those pink and pouty lips closer to his own. Guang-Hong’s kisses were short, sweet as candy, and left Phichit craving oh-so-much more.

   “I’ve always wanted to be spit-roasted,” Phichit growled into Guang-Hong’s mouth.

   Leo laughed and leaned down to bite down into the crook of Phichit’s neck. Guang-Hong regarded Phichit with eyes full of dark promises. Phichit was in for a fun night.


	8. Phichit/Victor - social media whores - platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see them doing this, tbh. Poor Yuuri. XD

  It had started as a friendly conversation, and then moved into a friendly challenge, and now was an all out war. Phichit didn’t take kindly to people claiming to have more social media power than he did, not even Living Legend Victor Nikiforov.

  They would take pictures in the exact same way and in the exact same places to see who would get more hits. Then they would share the same opinions on things, worded in their own manner, to see who had the most influence. At one point, they challenged each other to see whose fans would contribute the most to a charity they agreed on.

  Yuuri finally became overwhelmingly frustrated with the two. Having a competitive streak was one thing, but they were taking this more seriously than their skating careers. So with the help of friends and coaches (who were also burnt out on the war of pettiness), Yuuri arranged a face-to-face meeting with the two social media tycoons.

  “You two are not allowed to take any pictures,” Yuuri stated with authority. “You will get along together and pretend to be friends until you actually are.”

  Phichit pouted. “But my fans have never gone a day without hearing from me!”

  “But I don’t want to not have memories of our time here together!” Victor wailed.

  “Fine!” Yuuri pulled out his phone. “Then  _I’ll_  be the one taking pictures and will tag you both.”

  That caused the pair to gasp with delight. “You’ll be so popular, Yuuri!” They practically said simultaneously before looking at each other in shock.

  Yuuri wasn’t sure how he felt about them bonding over such a thing, but suddenly they were discussing all the ways they could make sure Yuuri’s posts became the most popular yet. By the end of the day, Yuuri had taken an obscene amount of pictures, and the poses in some of them had left him in fits of giggles — Victor giving Phichit a piggyback ride, the two of them sprawled in front of some monument, Phichit blowing kisses to a dramatically swooning Victor. At least everyone was enjoying themselves.

  At the end of the day, they insisted on taking a picture of the three of them. At the last moment — as planned by the two conniving skaters — they dropped a kiss, one on each side, onto the cheeks of a shocked and blushing Yuuri. Phichit snatched the phone in order to post it before Yuuri could delete it and Victor distracted Yuuri long enough for Phichit to succeed.

  Out of all three Twitter accounts, it became the most popular post.


	9. Phichit/Yuuri/Victor - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for full poly instead of Phichit being the hinge. So here ya go!

  Phichit had wanted this for a long, long time. Yuuri wasn’t the only one obsessing over the beautiful and talented Living Legend. Of course, Phichit had long ago given up his celebrity crush and was more than happy to see his best friend’s fairytale dream come true. He never expected to be more to Victor than just a friend once removed.

  So finding himself naked and drowning in sweaty, arousal-flushed skin was still surreal to Phichit, even after all this time. He was on his knees, straddling Yuuri’s lap, arms wrapped around his best friend’s shoulders in an anchoring grip. They were moving against each other slowly, letting Phichit loosen as much as possible.

  On the other side, Victor was pressed against Phichit’s back, his talented lips doing sinful things from ear to shoulder, scattering Phichit’s thoughts like dandelion seeds. Two long, pale fingers were working their way inside of Phichit’s already filled hole. Phichit moaned at the stretch, causing Yuuri’s grip on his hips to tighten in worry. However, Victor just used his other hand to pull Phichit’s face back for a searing kiss.

  “We can try again later if it’s too much,” Yuuri reassured, dropping soothing kisses along Phichit’s collarbone.

  Phichit broke lips away from Victor reluctantly to look back at Yuuri. “No. I want this. Keep going.”

  “I can’t wait to feel the both of you at once,” Victor murmured, his voice deep and heavy with sex. He rutted his hard member along Phichit’s lower back as he whispered all manner of things in a language Phichit’s mind couldn’t begin to fathom.

  When they finally deemed Phichit’s body ready, he was half out of his mind with need. He didn’t want to touch himself until he felt the both of them inside of him. His cock bobbed and dribbled with need, seeking stimulation in the smallest of touches when it grazed Yuuri’s stomach.

  Victor pulled his fingers back, allowing enough of a gape to press his cock alongside Yuuri’s. It was slow progress and Phichit groaned at the burning stretch of being forced open so wide. Still, he was flying high on pleasure. He’d been working towards this day for quite some time.

  “Yes, yes, please…” Phichit whispered, his body trembling. One hand unconsciously moved to stroke himself, but Yuuri moved the hand away. Phichit whined, but didn’t fight it. He’d asked for this. He wanted to focus on the feel of them first before desperately searching for release.

  And then Victor was seated as far as he could go. Phichit let his head fall back onto Victor’s shoulder. Long fingers brushed through dark, sweat-dampened hair. Yuuri’s warm hands slid up and down Phichit’s torso soothingly.

  “How are you feeling, love?” Victor asked, voice soft and the slightest bit strained in his attempts to keep his hips still.

  “Happy…” Phichit breathed.

  Victor chuckled and Yuuri grinned. With great care, they began to move, building up pace and depth in excruciatingly slow increments. Phichit let go of his body and trusted all of himself to his lovers. He spent that night riding on wave after wave of pure bliss, wrapped in the arms of love, lust, and safety.


	10. Emil/Georgi/Minami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and the person got upset and was like "Nooo! I want the sex scene now!" lol Maybe one day...
> 
> How they ended up together was brainstormed in chat, I just kinda wrote it in a coherent manner. hehe

  It had taken Minami a good few years to make it to his first Banquet. What he learned that night, was that it was often an excuse to hook up with other skaters. Minami didn’t know people as well as the others did, seeing that this was his first time in the big leagues, as it were. So he watched as the people slowly drifted off with one another throughout the night.

  He found himself sitting on a bench, sighing heavily, and toying with the stem of his champagne glass. After some time, a man plopped down next to him, looking just as lonely and put out. It took Minami a few struck moments to finally get the man’s name out.

  “G-georgi Popovich!”

  The Russian skater looked over in surprise, like he hadn’t even noticed Minami had already been occupying the bench. “Oh! Sorry. Were you sitting with someone already?”

  “Oh… No…” Minami’s depressed mood returned and he looked down at his glass. “I’m alone for the evening.”

  Georgi sighed. “Me, too. Can’t be with the person I want, can’t be with someone to pass the time either.”

  “I know that feeling.”

  Both men sighed and stared off into space, thinking longingly about people so far out of reach. Sometime later, their bench of sorrows was filled with yet another man. Emil and Georgi exchanged quick greetings as Emil sat down.

  “Mickey ditched be again,” Emil pouted. Georgi gave him a sympathetic pat on the knee.

  The two looked ready to stare off into space and obsess over their bad mood for the rest of the year, but Minami was hardly one to wallow in such morose feelings. Sure, he had his moments, but staying depressed wasn’t something he enjoyed. He decided to try and lighten the mood.

  “Well, since we’re all three left out, we could go do something fun!”

  He’d meant go dancing, or catch a movie, or — hell — play a board game or something. However, the looks of surprise they turned on him made him blush up to his ears. He made a few high pitched and strangled noises, but couldn’t get words out to fix what he had just said.

  After a moment, Emil’s eyes raked up and down Minami’s mature, but still small, frame. “Well, you’re not usually my type, but you’re still very attractive.”

  That only made Minami blush harder and his words even less coherent.

  Georgi looked between the two of them for a few long moments before shrugging. “Fine, but not in my bed. I hate sleeping in wet spots.”

  Emil laughed. “I’m next door to you. We can run over and cuddle in my bed.”

  “Good. Cuddling is a requirement for me.”

  Before Minami could get his brain working again, he was being pulled to his feet and escorted upstairs by the two older skaters. On the upside, Emil was an amazing bed partner, Georgi was _very_ good at cuddling, and Minami set new standards for the other two on how to kiss.


	11. Sara/Mila/Yuri - DP on Yuri - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a good chance that the person who suggested this was kidding... but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. lol So here it is! Enjoy.

  Mila and Sara had been a couple for quite some time. After years of panicking over the man that would steal his sister away, Michele was still coming to terms with the fact that a woman had been the one to swoop in and take her away. Mila found it hilarious. Yuri couldn’t give less of a damn.

  Yuri was perfectly content to avoid all the sappy couples getting together around him and focus on his training. However, hormones progressively made that more difficult to deal with. When Sara ended up at their rink, it meant that the girls were flirting constantly — on  _and_ off the ice. As if Victor and Yuuri hadn’t been bad enough…

  The main problem was that Mila and Sara weren’t nearly as shy as Katsudon. No, they were happily blatant about their affections to one another. Yuri more than once found himself frozen in place as he watched them make out in a corner, hands all over each other.

  The biggest problem was that they noticed this.

  When negotiations first started, Yuri had been convinced they were teasing him, or would back out of it later. He never really took them at their word. I wasn’t until he was in bed with them, shooting his release down Mila’s throat, that he finally clued in to how serious they were.

  Things only escalated from there, until Yuri found himself in his current peculiar predicament. He was facing Mila, around wrapped around her strong shoulders, forehead pressed against wild fiery hair. She was leaned back against the headboard and he straddled her, ass up at an angle as he rode the dildo strapped securely to her hips.

  Sara’s long hair brushed along his back like a lover’s caress. She cooed in his ear, encouraging him, telling him how wonderful he was doing. Yuri hated that he got off on the praise, but not enough to say anything. He enjoyed the sound of Sara’s melodic voice whispering such sweet things at him.

  The dildo strapped to Sara’s hips was more narrow and colorful than Mila’s. She pressed it up alongside the other, letting it tease at Yuri’s hole as he thrust up and down. He whimpered every time she slid forward, encouraging his body to open up and accept the new intrusion.

  “I can’t,” Yuuri whispered. His hips stalled, afraid that pushing down would mean that Sara would finally slide in.

  She shushed him and pressed little kisses along his neck. Grabbing his hips, she encouraged him to sink down, slow and steady. Mila murmured to him in Russian about all the times he had begged for them to do this. As if he needed being reminded of it.

  With a sudden yielding of his hole, Sara slid inside of him. He cried out as his body shuddered and spasmed around the intrusion. Mila’s hand shot to his straining erection and worked him to distraction as Sara slid further inside.

  He could smell them. Their arousal hung heavy in the air and made his thoughts slow as syrup. They enjoyed this just as much as he did. It was a fact that still often baffled him.

  When Sara was fully settled inside of him, her hands ran up his sides, fingers soft, and nails lighting his nerves on fire. He hissed, which caused Mila to chuckle and grab a handful of hair. She pulled his head around for a demanding kiss.

  “Keep going,” Mila encouraged, her lips still placed against his as she spoke.

  “Ride us,” Sara whispered in his ear, her voice like a siren’s call.

  Yuri lifted up and slid back down with a moan, his walls stretching far past what he ever thought he’d be able to take. Every time he babbled about what he wanted in a lust induced haze, the couple later followed through. This time, as he rode them faster and faster, he begged to be fucked until pleasure stole away his consciousness.

  Like the good friends that they were, they obliged.


	12. Emil/Seung-gil - Seung-gil seduces Emil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed the challenge of this prompt. I hope you enjoy as well! hehe

  Emil wasn’t sure how he had ended up trading [an app that sends temporary pictures that tumblr won’t let me write without deleting this whole post, wtf???] usernames with Seung-gil. One night he was out celebrating after a competition, the next day, he had [pictures] waiting on him. They were all pretty mundane pictures, mostly of his daily routine of traveling, practicing, and relaxing at home.

 It was odd, considering how quiet and aloof Seung-gil tended to be. Emil was friendly with everyone and had tried on multiple occasions to get better acquainted with the man, but was usually rebuffed for his efforts. So suddenly being sent pictures of scuffed skating shoes and various meals throughout the day was entirely unexpected.

  Though Emil couldn’t complain about all the dog pictures. Seung-gil’s doggo was cute and it was obvious he loved and pampered his companion a lot.

  So as not to discourage Seung-gil’s new foray into socializing, Emil sent pictures back of his day as well. After a month, they both knew the other’s routine fairly well. If a [picture] was late, they’d end up sending a short, but concerned text to one another. Conversation didn’t really progress, but at least Seung-gil was responding, however clipped the messages may be.

  Things changed when Seung-gil started taking more selfies. He was always frowning and occasionally complained about how he didn’t like working for a good angle, but also hated taking a bad picture. Emil thought that was pretty funny and started sending stupid pictures of himself in return. Every once in awhile, Seung-gil sent back a smiley face. Emil couldn’t help but be proud of himself for that.

One day, Seung-gil sent a picture of himself after practice. He was obviously changing, and was still drenched in sweat. His shirt was off, and Emil found himself blushing over how nice the man looked. At the very bottom of the picture, a little bit of Seung-gil’s happy trail peeked into the picture.

  In a full blown panic, because it was obvious Seung-gil was unaware of how much Emil was ogling the photo, Emil cracked a quick joke about how far down the camera had tilted. Emil prayed that Seung-gil hadn’t sent that picture to anyone else. For some inexplicable reason, he didn’t like the thought of others staring at Seung-gil like a piece of meat.

 Though he was aware of how hypocritical that was.

  Emil’s phone lit up with a new notification. He opened it, expecting some clipped response from Seung-gil about the accidental peak he’d allowed Emil to have. Instead, Emil received a full shot of Seung-gil’s briefs, the bulge of his sex pressing tight against the fabric, and the dark glimpse of curly hair trailing over the top was now in very detailed view. Seung-gil’s phone had a nice camera on it.

  After gaping in shock the entire time the picture appeared on the screen, Emil dropped his phone afterwards like it had burned him.  _What the fuck just happened?!_

  Emil took a few calming breaths. Seung-gil wasn’t known for his social skills. Perhaps he just didn’t understand… But what exactly was there to understand? Why had Seung-gil snapped a photo of his underwear? Was it an accident?

  The little light on Emil’s phone blinked at him. Slowly, and with great caution, he picked it up and tapped open the new picture. He let out a less than manly squeak at what he saw. There, in all it’s proud glory, was a cock shot.

  Despite the confusion and distress, Emil couldn’t help admiring what he saw. Seung-gil had a very lovely dick, and Emil was thirsty enough get turned on from looking. It had been a long time since his last tumble between the sheets.

  Taking a deep breath, Emil hit the video call button. It wasn’t long before Seung-gil answered, phone centered perfectly on his face (thank  _god_ ). Seung-gil looked like he always did: calm, slightly disinterested, and mildly annoyed. Emil had learned that the man simply had a bad case of Resting Bitch Face.

  “Um…” Emil found himself at a loss for words. They stared at each other.

  “Did you not find it satisfactory to your tastes?” Seung-gil suddenly asked.

  “What?!”

  “My pe—”

  “I know what we’re talking about!” Emil interrupted in a panic. “J-just… but… why… Why did you send me that?”

 Seung-gil’s eyebrows crashed together in confusion. “You wanted to see it.”

  “I did?” Emil mentally ran through their conversations over the past few weeks, searching for where he’d gone wrong.

  “You were flirting back.”

  That took a moment to sink in. It finally occurred to Emil that Seung-gil had used the word “back” in that sentence. Which mean Seung-gil was the instigator. Seung-gil was flirting  _first_.

   _Oh. My. God._

 “You…” Emil had to try hard in order to get the words out. “You like me?”

  “I thought I made it clear during our interactions that my initial attraction has progressed adequately. I am prepared to escalate this further.”

  “Escalate…” Emil responded weakly.

  “Would you like have phone sex now? I thought that was why you called.”

  “I…” Emil blinked a few times as he thought about all the lovely shots he had received of Seung-gil’s tight butt, sculpted abs, graceful fingers, and that wonderfully shaped cock… “Yes. Yes, I would.”


	13. Seung-gil/Yuri - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was legit all I could think of to do with these two. lol

  Yuri wasn’t quite sure how this arrangement had started, but he wasn’t going to complain. It was stress relieving to let loose and know that there would be no consequences. Also, it made him feel a tiny bit special to know that he saw a side of Seung-gil that nobody else did.

  They met in a room covered in thick mats meant to protect a person from falling… or being thrown. Seung-gil was already there, skin bared under the lights of the room. He had on only a jockstrap that left his ass bare, but his genitals held securely to his body. Lube glistened along the crack of his ass.

  Yuri was dressed exactly the same.

  Seung-gil looked over and raked his eyes up and down Yuri with a smirk. “What is your coach going to say about you showing up to practice covered in bruises and sporting a sore ass?”

  “It’s funny how you think I’m the one getting fucked.” Yuri bared his teeth. He loved to trash talk, and Seung-gil was more than happy to give it in return.

  Seung-gil casually paced around the mats. “I’m pretty sure you enjoy losing,  _ Russian Fairy _ .”

  Oh. He was going  _ down _ .

  Yuri opened his mouth to say something, but instead ran full force into an unsuspecting Seung-gil. They fell in a tangle of limbs, each fighting for the upper hand. Yuri had an advantage, having knocked the air out of Seung-gil so suddenly. However, that didn’t last. Seung-gil was formally trained, and Yuri was just a raging ball of anger.

  There was a moment of extreme disorientation as Yuri was launched into the air. He hit the mat hard, but he had no intention of waiting to be pinned. He rolled, kicking out at the blur of movement behind him. Seung-gil caught Yuri’s foot and yanked back, throwing Yuri off balance once more.

  When Seung-gil attempted to pin Yuri, Yuri exploded into a tornado of nails, teeth, and wild kicks. There was very little off limits, and they both enjoyed the sight of blood. They both wanted to end this covered in bruises and marks of a battle well fought.

  They rolled a few times before Seung-gil had Yuri successfully pinned. One arm was wrenched up at an awful angle — painful enough that if he fought too much, it would affect his skating. That was his choice: to fight through it and suffer the consequences, or relent to the hold. 

  Yuri snarled as he tried his best to untangle his legs so he could lash out against his captor. Seung-gil put more pressure on Yuri’s arm and tears sprang to the younger man’s eyes.

  “Yield,” Seung-gil demanded.

  It took another full minute of Yuri fighting against the hold, injuring himself more, before he admitted defeat. He let the tension drop from his frame and pressed his face into the mats. “I yield,” he mumbled, trying not to sound petulant about it.

  Seung-gil moved then, but he kept a hand placed firmly between Yuri’s shoulder blades. Just because Yuri admitted defeat, didn’t mean he would just sit there and take it. There was a rustle of movement as Seung-gil pulled his jockstrap down. The hand length of it pressed between Yuri’s cheeks a moment later.

  “I hope you enjoy this as much as I do,” Seung-gil breathed against Yuri’s neck.

  Yuri pushed back against the hand holding him down, but Seung-gil just wrapped Yuri up in a new uncomfortable and immobilizing hold. A second later, Seung-gil thrust into Yuri in a single swift movement, ripping a cry from Yuri’s throat. They both prepped before the game started, but that did little to help when it was shoved in so fast.

  Gritting his teeth, Yuri prepared for one of the hardest fuckings of his life. He would probably have to skip practice tomorrow because of it. Seung-gil wasn’t one to hold back for any reason once his blood was pumping after a fight.

  Yuri’s face stretched into a feral grin as he fought against Seung-gil’s strong arms. He loved this.


	14. Chris/Minami - size difference - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure pwp size difference smut. Enjoy.

  Chris bodily picked up Minami and shoved his back against the wall. Minami was so small, it was easy to manhandle him. They had a full foot of height difference between then. Minami seemed to enjoy that immensely. He wrapped needy arms around Chris’s bare shoulders in return.

  Pulling Minami’s legs up, he shoved them back into the wall as well, appreciative of how flexible skaters tended to be. Minami was a sight to see, bent in half, bright hair a messy stain on the wall, cheeks flushed with desire, mouth open and panting.

  “Hold on, or you’ll fall.” Chris purred. “We don’t want that, do we?”

  Minami moaned and dug his nails into Chris’s back for better purchase. Chris leaned forward and nipped along the line of Minami’s pale neck as he thrust forward into the tight heat of the smaller man. Minami cried out and his body tensed as he attempted to thrust back, but he was too pinned to move.

  “How does it feel knowing I have complete control of you?” Chris asked, his mouth never leaving Minami’s damp skin.

  In lieu of response, Minami gasped and babbled out needy pleas for more. Chris was all too happy to oblige and set up a punishing pace. Every snap of his hips had Minami bouncing up and down the wall, sending his hair into even more of a wild tangle.

  Chris chuckled. “You’re so much fun.”

  Quickly, Chris moved his hands to Minami’s hips and Minami immediately wrapped his legs around Chris’s waist in order to ride the man like he wanted. Wrapping arms securely around Minami’s torso, Chris walked them into the bathroom and up to the sink. Chris disentangled a whining Minami and turned him around to face his own reflection. Arranging Minami into a crouch on the countertop, Chris leaned the smaller man back just enough to slide into that tight warmth again.

  Minami gasped, his eyes riveted to where Chris was sinking into Minami’s body. Chris grinned as he watched Minami’s legs shake with the effort to pull himself up and back down on Chris’s ample length.

  Running hands up Minami’s slim arms, Chris pressed Minami’s hands against the ceiling. “Use your hands and feet to brace yourself.”

  It didn’t take long for Minami to figure it out. Soon he was riding Chris with abandon and the taller man was happily thrusting in return. In this position, Chris’s hands were free to roam where they pleased, teasing all the little places on Minami that caused him to moan. The noises echoed in the small tiled bathroom.

  “You like seeing yourself like this?” Chris asked as he pinched down hard on a nipple and watched Minami’s face contort in pleasure and pain. “Answer me.”

  “ _ Yesss _ !” Minami’s head bobbed in a nod, but a second later his eyes rolled up in his head and his back arched. He was too far gone to be all that coherent. Chris grinned, extremely pleased with himself.

  Chris moved one hand down to trail lightly over Minami’s throbbing member. He pressed his lips to Minami’s ear. “You want this?”

  Minami made a squaking sound that mostly sounded like an affirmative answer.

  “Beg me,” Chris purred. He was a cruel man, and he loved it. He licked away a tear that escaped down Minami’s cheek and listened happily as Minami choked on words filled with desperation.

  Chris watched their reflection as his hand tightened around Minami’s leaking cock. Minami’s whole body trembled with need, and his hips stuttered. Yes, Chris was cruel, but Minami also loved it.


	15. Leo/Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt line: “I don’t want you to stop.”

  “Ah! Beka! We really didn’t get to hang out that much. We spent so little time togetherrr.” Leo slumped against Otabek, drunk as Otabek had ever seen the man.

  “Yeah,” Otabek said simply, unsure if he could be heard over the pounding music. He had played DJ for part of the night, but had already traded out with a friend. Leo had flagged Otabek down from the crowd of dancers. It had been a long while since they’d spent time together, just the two of them, and even then it had been rare. Otabek wasn’t sure what to do with a drunk and clingy Leo in the middle of a nightclub.

  “I liked the songs you played!”

  “Well, you suggested most of them.”

  They kept in touch, but rarely did they talk more than to recommend songs to each other. Otabek would say they had similar taste in music, but that wasn’t really accurate. It was more that Otabek had a respect for all music and Leo had a wide variety of tastes.

  “Oh no,” Leo moaned in distress.

  “What is it?”

  Leo was looking at someone past Otabek’s shoulder. “That man has been stalking me all night. I danced with him once and he’s been trying to get in my pants ever since.”

  Otabek glanced over to a man openly leering at Leo. Something angry and possessive bubbled up inside of Otabek. He pulled Leo into his lap and shoved his hands up under the man’s shirt. His lips found purchase on Leo’s neck as his eyes glared at the man circling them.

  It was all supposed to be for show, but when Leo shivered and dug his fingers into Otabek’s arms, Otabek lost all sense of reason. He closed his eyes and was swept up by the smell of Leo, the sweat, the cologne, the underlying musk… It was heady and intoxicating. Before Otabek could think better of it, his tongue was swiping a long line up Leo’s neck.

  Leo gasped and shuffled around in Otabek’s lap. That snapped some sense back into Otabek. His eyes flew open and noticed that the other man was nowhere in sight. There was no reason to put on the act anymore. He pulled back from Leo with a muttered apology.

  “I got carried away. Sorry. He’s gone. We can stop now.”

  There was a tense pause before Leo leaned in and pressed mouth against Otabek’s ear to make sure he could be heard clearly. “I don’t want you to stop.”

  Otabek’s eyes snapped over to Leo’s. They were intense and full of an overwhelming desire tinged in hope that went far past a casual alcohol induced lust. Otabek wanted to ask how long. How long had Leo been holding in his affections and keeping quiet?

  But then Otabek realized he didn’t much care what the answer was. What mattered was that he was more than happy to answer the question on Leo’s face.

  Leaning in, Otabek slotted their lips together and claimed Leo’s mouth as his own.


	16. Mila/Yuri - AU prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ve been standing in line at the coffee shop for hours and you casually cut through for your drink but also buy me my favorite blend and now I’m not so sure what to make of you” AU.

  Yuri hated this coffee shop with a great passion. He used to be able to drink coffee from anywhere. Instant packets, shitty cold coffee, too strong, or too weak. It didn’t matter. It was coffee and he could drink it.

  But then one day someone brought him to this coffee shop for a drink. It was unlike anything he’d ever had before. Every single thing he ordered had tasted amazing. The problem was that it ruined him to other coffee. Everything tasted disappointing now, and try as it might, he couldn’t mimic what he was getting at this shop.

  The other problem was that he wasn’t the only one that felt that way. The coffee shop was always full, especially in the mornings. But Yuri couldn’t function without coffee and since he couldn’t drink any other coffee now, here he was, standing in line, for a fucking hour, for a single damn cup of coffee.

  When he finally made it to the counter, he opened his mouth to angrily shout something at the cashier when a blur of red darted in front of him. The woman acted like she knew him, but he did  _ not _ know her. She was perky, bubbly, and  _ cut in front of him _ . She was lucky that murder was illegal.

  Confusingly, she not only ordered her own drink, but easily ordered Yuri’s favorite and paid for it all. Free coffee was something that pleased Yuri, but his favorite coffee at his favorite shop being free? Who was this chick.

  “Name?” The cashier asked.

  “Mila,” The woman replied happily. “And Yuri.”

  So the stalker knew his name as well. He glared at her as she tucked her arm into his and pulled him down to the other end of the counter to wait on their drinks. Yuri yanked his arm back when they arrived, stunned that he had let her even touch him for so long.

  “Sorry, sorry,” Mila grinned, a cute little blush spreading across her cheeks. “I’m always behind you in line. We get here about the same time. I hear your order a lot. I was late today and when I saw you at the counter…”

  “So you just pretend to be my girlfriend or something?” Yuri sneered.

  She flashed him a toothy smile. “Well, if we made this a regular thing, pretending wouldn’t be needed.”

  A blush spread across Yuri’s face in a heartbeat. Nobody had been so forward with him before. In fact, usually nobody flirted with him. He wasn’t known for his niceties. Yet, Mila seemed perfectly content with Yuri’s harsh attitude.

  Mila giggled. “I have a soft spot for rebels.” She winked.

  “Mila! Yuri!”

  In a blur of red, Mila whipped around and retrieved their drinks. Her fingers lingered on Yuri’s as she handed his over and he swallowed hard. When he didn’t immediately run off, she slid an arm around his waist and pulled him towards the tables.

  “How about we get to know each other, hm?”


	17. Yuri & Lilia - kink discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do coaches, but this was an exception. Someone requested that Yurio liked being told what to do by Lilia. As a kink discovery sort of thing, I could really get into writing that. So this happened. Enjoy!

  “No! That was awful!  _ Again _ .”

  Lilia’s voice cracked like a whip. Yuri gasped for breath and went back to his starting position. He could feel Lilia’s eyes boring into him. Her harsh and judging stare felt like a physical weight on his shoulders. When he moved his limbs, he could feel her eyes like pinpricks, raking across his form, seeing every little inconsistency.

  “He complains to everyone, even Yakov, but he doesn’t say a word to Lilia.” Mila’s voice drifted over to him across the hardwood floor of the studio.

  “She’s terrifying. I’d listen to her, too.” Georgi let his discomfort around Lilia be known to all. Lilia seemed to enjoy that.

  “Since when is Yuri scared of anyone?” Mila argued.

  Yuri blocked them out and focused on his movements, but it was too late. Lilia was shouting at him, telling him how unfocused he was and how his movements were sloppy. She insisted on perfection and nothing less. She clapped her hands together and the sound lanced through Yuri hard enough that he felt it light up every nerve ending he had.

  He went back to his starting position to try again.

  It was true, he wasn’t afraid of Lilia, and he wasn’t angry about anything she said. Lilia was… different. She didn’t talk down to him, or treat him like a child. Her words were harsh, but she didn’t say them to insult Yuri or manipulate him. She said them because she expected more out of him. She gave instruction, and believed that Yuri was fully capable of going beyond what anyone else would have believed possible.

  If Yuri didn’t succeed, he was scolded. Lilia’s voice held the promise of a threat, as if she was moments away from telling Yuri what his punishment for failing would be. Yuri’s mind would fly off on its own, thinking of all manner of terrible and painful things that would be done to him. Each time it happened, they would be more intense and more… perverse.

  If Yuri succeeded at his task, Lilia would calmly praise him. Her voice would be pleased and impressed, as if she gazed upon an exquisite piece of art. There was a detachment to Yuri as a person, yet it made him feel as if he was something to be prized. As if he belonged in a museum so all could gaze upon him and covet him.

  Both of these scenarios left Yuri’s skin hot and tingly. His breath would pick up from more than just the exertion of his movements. Something tight and warm would pool in his belly, and his mind would go fuzzy on the edges. He would try harder, push himself to the brink of exhaustion, whatever was necessary to keep Lilia’s eyes on him.

  Sometimes he could catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror — pupils blown, cheeks flushed red, and wet lips parted against his quick breaths.

  Sometimes, in the darkened privacy of his room, he imagined the punishments that would turn him into a flawless piece of art that the world objectified. The thought of pain would slip his hand underneath his clothes. The thought of millions of eyes staring at him in fascination and longing would have him staining his hand with his release.

  It was a funny thing to learn about oneself, and it came from the most unsuspecting of teachers. Still, Yuri appreciated everything Lilia had taught him since taking him under her wing. The only way he could repay her was to do whatever he could to be as perfect as she demanded.

  “ _ Again _ .”

  Yuri obeyed.


	18. Phichit/Yuuri - NSFW - orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely self indulgent. lmao

  Yuuri’s hand worked over his erection at a consistent pace, and it took everything he had to keep going. He was doubled over, his knees spread wide, his face flushed, and sweat covering his skin. Tears hovered on his eyelashes, and he let out a sob, no longer caring how that made him look. His arm shook with the effort of its movement.

  “Please…” Yuuri’s broken whisper was hoarse, and full of need.

  “No.”

  The word wasn’t cruel or harsh; it wasn’t loud or pointed. It simply was. It was a calm order that fully expected to be obeyed.

  Yuuri’s other hand dropped to the floor to brace himself. His skin felt tight, and the building pressure in his belly felt like it was ready to burst. His balls ached, drawn up as tight as they were, for as long as they had been. Precum dribbled in a constant stream from his angry red cock in a line that connected to a growing pool on the hardwood floor beneath him.

  “I can’t.” The words tumbled from his lips with a whine of desperation. He gasped for breath, desperately hoping it would help, but it didn’t. His mind stayed cloudy, his body stayed so very hot, and his lungs cried out for more.

  “Yes, you can. You have more control than this, Yuuri.”

  He didn’t. It would be nice to believe that he did, but it would be a delusion. He was just a weak-willed person, incapable of fighting against his body’s demands. The razor sharp edge of orgasm built inside of him, making his chest feel tight. Another gush of precum poured from him, and knew that he was a lost cause.

  “Don’t disappoint me, Yuuri.”

  Those words felt like ice. They poured over his skin, dousing out the fire, bringing back a little clarity of mind. He bit the inside of his cheek, and focused on anything other than his desire to cum — the air conditioning blowing against his heated skin, the bite of the floor against his knees, the way his sweat soaked hair clung to his neck.

  “Please let me stop,” Yuuri begged. If only he could pause, take a break, get some kind of respite from the constant movement of his hand…

  “You have a little more left in you. I believe in you, Yuuri.”

  This time when Yuuri sobbed, he let the tears run freely down his cheeks. Still, he didn’t stop. He kept going, keeping the pace exactly as he’d been instructed to do. The lewd noises of his hand against flesh filled the quiet of the room.

  “Tighter.”

  Yuuri wanted to argue, beg for mercy, or just blatantly disobey the command… but he didn’t. He tightened his grip from where it had become lax in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. The new feeling was heady, overwhelming, undeniable — he couldn’t last like this. A high keening built in his throat as a shudder wracked his body.

  It was close. So close. He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to fail. He couldn’t even obey a simple command. His mind was spiraling out of control. His whole body building up, ready for what was about to happen. Specks of light raced across his vision as his mouth fell slack, and his body dropped further forward.

  He needed this release like nothing he’d ever needed before.

  “Stop.”

  A shout ripped from Yuuri’s throat — one of desperation and loss. Despite that, his hand slammed against the floor with a wet smack. His cock bounced and dribbled, his whole body screaming in agony. He sobbed openly as he hunched over the floor on hands and knees.

  A presence moved in front of him and a hand slid into his hair, all soft movements and care. His head was tilted back and he found himself looking blurrily into warm brown eyes. Phichit dropped soft kisses along Yuuri’s face, clearing away the tear tracks.

  “You did so good, Yuuri. I knew you could do it. You’re so strong.”

  “Phichit…”

  Yuuri was silenced by Phichit’s lips pressing against his own. It was a gentle kiss, and full of praise. The tightness in Yuuri’s chest released, and he found himself floating on a cloud of validation. He’d been given a task, and he had done it, against all odds.

  “I’m so proud of you,” Phichit whispered across Yuuri’s lips.

  Hearing those words was a satisfaction beyond anything his body had previously yearned for. For a long time, Yuuri had felt weak and guilty over his desire to hear such things. But not now. Not when he had worked so hard for it. Not when his mind couldn’t focus on anything but that exact moment in time.

  Pulling back, Phichit smiled warmly at Yuuri. “Let’s cuddle until you calm down. Then we can put the cage back on. Okay?”

  Yuuri’s cock twitched in protest at being locked up yet again without release, but the rest of Yuuri soared at the sudden high those words left in him. He returned a genuine, if exhausted, smile, and nodded. Phichit always knew how to take care of Yuuri best.


	19. Yuuri/Yurio - tall Yuri - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for smut and tol Yuri. I do my best to please. It ended up a little long, tho. lol

  Yurio had grown over the years. Everyone was certain that his height would increase, but nobody had been quite prepared for just how tall Yuri became. He outgrew Victor, and rivaled Chris in height. Many people were thrown or off put but Yuri’s new height, some were all the more intimidated by it.

  Yuuri was not one of those people.

  He had tried to be responsible and not say anything about his true feelings, but alas, his drunken self had no qualms. Someone at a party had been telling Yurio how much cuter he looked when he was smaller. Yuri had snapped at them, trying to hide the hurt behind his usual mask of a bad attitude.

  Yuuri had walked right up to Yurio, forcefully shoved the other person out of the way, looked into stunned green eyes, and declared, “I would climb you like a pole, and ride you ‘til morning!”

  That had been a year ago. It had taken a lot embarrassed apologies, shy confessions, and massive amounts of discussion to get where they were. However, Yuuri wouldn’t change a thing, because he was finally able to make good on his promise.

  They were sitting on the couch, movie long forgotten, and clothes abandoned. Yurio had a fist full of Yuuri’s hair, moving it this way and that, controlling Yuuri’s actions. Yuuri was straddling Yurio’s lap, desperately mouthing at Yurio’s skin whenever he was allowed to get close enough. His nails clawed at perfect pale flesh as they both rutted against each other.

  “You look like you want something.” Yurio smirked at the arousal slackened face above him.

  “I want you,” Yuuri rasped.

  Finally, that mouth crashed into Yuuri, and their tongues danced and fought for dominance. Yurio’s other hand slid down Yuuri’s back, over that pert ass, and slipped down to tease at Yuuri’s slick entrance. Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath, and pressed back on the finger, desperately wanting more.

  “You want me to finger you again?” Yurio asked with their lips still pressed together.

  Yuuri keened. He wanted a lot of things, to be honest. He would prefer it if the man under him would pick one and stick with it. “Are you going to fuck me, or am I going to have to do it myself?”

  Okay, so, Yuuri was probably a little tipsy, if the empty bottle of wine next to them was any indication. He was only ever capable of talking in such a way when alcohol coursed through his system. He wasn’t drunk, but he was influenced enough that a rare side of him was shining through. Yurio loved that side.

  “So snarky today,” Yurio purred as he tilted his head, and bit hard into the side of Yuuri’s neck.

  Yuuri gasped, and whined, and pressed their bodies togethers. The grip on his hair tightened, and he moaned at the feel of it. “Yura…”

  “Go on,” Yurio insisted as he dropped kisses down the side of Yuuri’s neck. “Fuck youself.”

  He didn’t have to tell Yuuri twice. In no time at all, Yuuri was positioned and dropping down onto Yurio’s glorious cock. He let out an unabashed moan as he sank further down, reveling in the feel of it stretching his insides, and the hard press on all the sensitive places inside of him. Pleasure shot through him in a bust, arching his back, fluttering his eyes closed.

  This was heaven.

  “Keep moving,” Yurio demanded.

  Yuuri slit his eyes open, a challenge brewing in their depths. He let his hips grind against the hard cock inside of him in all the ways he was most desperate to feel. “Are you sure you can last?”

  A hard grin pulled at Yurio’s lips. “If you cum first, you’re sucking me off for a week.”

  Oh, it was  _ on _  now.

  Yuuri braced his arms on Yurio’s shoulders, planted his knees just so on the couch cushions, and set up a grueling pace. It was too much, too fast for Yuuri to get anywhere, but Yurio was already hissing, and doubling over. That was the reaction Yuuri wanted.

  Yurio pressed their foreheads together as he let out needy little noises, and his hips thrust up unconsciously into Yuuri. With Yurio’s blonde hair falling over his face while backlit by the side table lamp, it made him look ethereal. Yuuri’s own perfect angel, there for his pleasure.

  Realizing he wasn’t going to last long, Yurio took his free hand and started working Yuuri over. Yurio’s other hand refused to relinquish control of Yuuri’s hair. With the added sensation, Yuuri found himself quickly overcome. A tight pool of need built up in his belly, and spread fire through his limbs.

  Yuuri’s back arched, and he was bowed even more when an insistent drag pulled his hair further and further back. His mouth dropped open as he gasped for breath. Unfocused eyes stared at the ceiling above him. His hips thrust desperately, beyond his control now, as they searched for pleasure.

  Of course, he knew what kind of sight he made, and he knew that Yurio’s eyes would be locked on his body. Yuuri slid one hand down to press over Yurio’s racing heart. They were both so close. So very close.

  “You like it?” Yuuri’s voice was breathy, and utterly debauched. “When I bend… just for you… When I take… what I want…”

  Words were hard to form, but they were worth the effort. Yurio growled, his teeth sinking into Yuuri’s flesh, and his hips slamming up into Yuuri. It was hard to say who won that challenge. All Yuuri knew was that mind shattering pleasure broke over him in a wave that seemed to crash into Yurio and return, over and over again. It left them both crying out in bliss, trembling with release, and clinging to each other’s sweaty skin.

  Yuuri floated back down to earth to find himself curled up on Yurio’s chest, safe in those long, strong arms. Lips brushed softly over mussed black hair, and pale hands smoothed over warm tanned skin.

  Tilting his head back, Yuuri dropped feather light kisses along Yurio’s strong jaw. “Let me know when you’re ready to go again,  _ Yurio _ .”

  A growl ripped out of the other man’s throat. “You’re in for a long night,  _ Katsudon _ .”

  Yuuri grinned. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com if you'd like to follow for Yuri on Ice, Spideypool, or random yaoi couples.


End file.
